¿Que hubiese sido?
by veoh55
Summary: Historia contada desde el punto de vista de Hermione, depsues de tener que afrontar mil u un obstaculo! entreeen vean :D no se aarrepentiran


¿Qué hubiese sido…?

Mi primera historia :O es un Draco y Hermione contado desde el unto de vista de ella.

Porfa criticas buenas y malas, toodo lo que es redacción, verbos, puntos, ect etc se los agradecería.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**¿Qué hubiese sido…?**

Todavía me arrepiento, ¿cuánto daño te hice? ¿Cuánto daño me hiciste? ¿O fuimos ambos? Perdimos lo que era nuestro y solo nuestro. ¿Por qué se perdió? ¿Fue mi culpa? ¿Quizás tuya o de los dos? Y así puedo seguir, con cien preguntas mas y ciento una respuestas, y cada termina siempre con lo mismo "Te Amo", 5 sencillas letras, que juntas crearon nuestra felicidad… ¿Por qué sucedió? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…? Todo es muy simple, nos dejamos llevar por rumores de gente que creíamos fieles…

Ese día nos íbamos a juntar, pero en cambio llego tu mejor amigo… ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Te habría ocurrido algo malo? Millones de preocupaciones llegaron como cuchillos a mi alma en esa fracción de segundos. Me dijo "no va a llegar, esta con tu amiga", me tomo la mano y me dejo un papel con la dirección, para luego despedirse con un beso en la comisura de mis labios y un susurro en el oído. El mundo se detuvo, mi razón se nublo y ya no pensaba…

Corrí sin detenerme a recobrar el aliento, era necesario saber la verdad, ¿después de todo lo que me prometiste? Ahora que lo pienso, siempre estuve equivocada.

Llegue a mi destino y todo resulto ser verdad. Mi mundo se cayó a pedazos lentamente como queriendo que sufriera con todo los fragmentos, el suelo se abrió tragándome a la oscuridad que producía. El cuerpo me empezó a doler, a arder, una extraña opresión en el pecho me quitaba el aire, el oxigeno le luchaba por entrar a mis pulmones y las lagrimas combatían por salir… Fue ahí cuando sentiste mi presencia en el ambiente, volteaste y lograste encontrarme entre medio de toda la multitud.

Tenías en tus manos a esa mujer, pero la soltaste cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, se notaba que no sabías que hacer, dudaste hasta que empezaste a caminar hacia mi y yo sin reaccionar.

Hasta que lo hice, salí lo más rápido posible y tú detrás mío, no lograste alcanzarme antes de que subiera al bus, me viste partir, tú abajo y yo arriba, juro que en ese momento te odie. Si hubiese sabido…

El tiempo no corrió para mí, todo estaba tan inmóvil, solo me di cuenta de que avanzábamos en el bus, cuando este llego a su terminal y para suerte mía, quedaba al lado del mar. Este se encontraba intranquilo, el viento había comenzado a soplar ya desde antes, como si presintiera todo lo que sentía y en cierto modo, me ayudo a tranquilizarme.

Las horas me consumen, pasan sin sentir empatía con una, y te volví a ver, caminando por orilla de aquella inmensidad. Te nombre en un susurro, quizás el viento llevo mis palabras a tus oídos o se dio la simple casualidad de que volteaste o que nuestros caminos se juntaron, por ultima vez o para volver a comenzar, se encontraron una vez más, para luego hacer uso de nuestro libre albedrío.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, llegaste a mi lado, nos miramos unos segundos y supe que no saldría bien que iba a ser la ultima vez que nos veríamos. Empezamos a hablar normal, tu a explicarme y yo a escuchar para luego intercambiar los papeles, pasado unos minutos, la conversación paso a discusión. Ambos nos gritamos, nos dirigimos palabras transformadas en dagas, nos herimos, ¿todo por qué? Solo por proteger nuestros egos, algo tan superficial esforzándonos para mantenerlo intacto del uno del otro y no tomamos en cuenta lo que en verdad nos tuvo que importar, el amor que sentíamos. Pusimos fin a todo lo que era nuestro.

Pasó el tiempo, tú formaste una nueva relación con mi amiga y yo con tu amigo, lo quería pero no lo amaba, ya no era lo mismo, las mismas sensaciones, los mismos momentos, besos y caricias. No hay día en que no te extrañe, ni hora en que no me arrepienta y mucho menos, segundos en que no te siguiera amando, porque jamás te dejare de amar, me siento sucia cada vez que él me besa…

No aguante más, me aleje de él y de la sociedad, me pasaba días enteros sin salir de mi casa, siempre pensando ¿habría sido el destino quien nos separaba? O ¿el destino nos daba la posibilidad de elegir, estaba todo dicho?, y cada día, aumento mi lista de preguntas…

Siempre te busqué y la buscaba, quería saber la verdad, y cuando la sé, ya no la quiero. La verdad, es un juego cruel que todos estamos envueltos, una trampa, como en la que caímos, un plan maquiavélico creado por ellos dos. Supe por los propios labios de él, quizás, su conciencia no lo dejo tranquilo y me lo confeso.

Todo se vuelve caos, todos los sentimientos de culpa vuelven. ¿Cómo remediarlo? ¿Llamarte para saber si todavía me amas?...

El tiempo pasa y junto a él, camino por el sendero de la vida, días, semanas, meses y años la esperanza renace, me siento ridícula pero solo a ella, tengo una dirección, aun así, no un final. Vale la pena.

Pero, la pantalla se gasta y se quiebra, y todo vuelve a mí, la felicidad aparentada deja de existir para darle paso a la tristeza. Las dagas vuelven a mi en forma de preguntas más crueles, todas aún con la misma respuesta "Te amo"

¿Cómo hubiese sido graduarme y sentir tu aplauso entre la multitud? ¿Seguiríamos juntos a estas alturas? ¿Fue la prueba de fuego por parte del destino?...

Ahora lo sé, nuestros caminos se juntaron para luego separarse solo por una lección. Aprender a abrazar y no dejar ir la felicidad, pero a pesar de entender aquello, no logro responder… ¿Qué hubiese pasado si…?

Todavía esa respuesta esta lejos de mi alcance, quizás era necesario, o sólo así seriamos felices en lo que queda de camino y tal vez, solo tal vez… Solo perdí noches viéndote dormir para ganar el bingo mayor… todos estos pensamientos vuelven de vez en cuando hacia mí, siempre con la misma conclusión o idea, "nunca dejaré de amarte".

De a poco, el sueño me vence, mi último susurro del día va dirigido a ti: "Te amo Draco", entre sueños me escuchas y en tu cara se forma una sonrisa y lo último que veo, es tu rostro sereno y tus rubios cabellos alumbrados por la luz de la luna…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno, ojala que les haya gustado y mas abajito sale Review porfa.. si qerii destruyeme pero dejame un RR! :D


End file.
